


Bunnies and Smoothies

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, Naughty times mentioned but not performed, bunny - Freeform, cursing, legal Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Carl and Negan live the domestic life but darn it! Carl wants a bunny.**Total fluff





	Bunnies and Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> I always think of my wonderful friend when I write cegan, you know who you are!

Carl swung Negan’s hand as he held it tightly in the mall. He was promised a few new outfits but the best part was having time with his boyfriend and the candy he would be rewarded from the Sweet Shoppe. 

Working seven am to midnight everyday this week was tiresome and all Negan wanted to do was cuddle in bed with his baby and rest but he was reminded that Carl had been neglected this month and he wanted a chocolate covered marshmallow. Being a health food fanatic he still understood Carl’s cravings and his boyfriend did stay in shape.

Carl let go of his hand a ran into the shop and looked at all the offerings behind the glass. He always chose the marshmallow stick but Negan smiled at him looking at them all. A light chuckle escaped his lips when Carl froze at the marshmallows.

Of course the treat had to be devoured right then, they stopped at a table and Carl unwrapped his treat. “I don’t get it, it’s sugar dipped in sugar with more sugar on top.”

“Shut up. It’s homemade heaven dipped in chocolate, my favorite and drizzled in caramel, my second favorite.”

“That homemade marshmallow would be your third favorite.” 

Carl’s answer was biting into the sugary concoction and Negan moaned, crossing his legs when Carl pulled the stick back and revealed lips and skin stained with chocolate.

“See something you like papi?”

Maybe buying another of those treats would be a good idea. Carl locked eyes with him and licked up the candy seductively letting his tongue trace the top of the marshmallow.

“This taste better than some things I’ve put in my mouth.” Carl sassed plunging the stick in his mouth and bobbing it back and forth.

“Fucking tease.” He would show Carl tonight who was boss.

Soon the candy was ate and clothes picked out. Negan’s palm was attached right where it belonged, right by smaller palms. “I love you baby.” He said with a peck to Carl’s neck.

“I know I just hope one day your old ass can retire and we can do this everyday.”

It wasn’t easy getting here. The twenty year age gap, Rick’s butting in, Negan coming out to his parents, divorcing Lucille, losing rich friends that he thought were real friends. The ones who mattered stayed, his parents understood with time, Rick butted in less, and Lucille understood from the get go. It was the part of her he loved best, her capacity to understand. He never cheated on her but the pull of the college age kid was too much not to chase. It took a year to get all the mess straightened and to feel okay being with Carl.

Four years later Carl had a degree but stayed home and took care of Negan and their beachfront home.

“Negan.”

He was led into a pet shop. “Carl no.” He groaned out.

“Can’t hurt to look.”

Negan rolled his eyes at the thought of how every “no” to Carl’s begs of a pet hurt him, he didn’t want to say no but they traveled a lot and Negan didn’t want to go to another county on business alone.

“Negan!”

It was a white bunny with one brown patch on his butt. “No Carl.”

“It says her owners dumped her a week after Easter by a trash can.”

“Tragic.”

“Bunnies are low maintenance.” Carl reasoned.”

“They shit all day.”

“She’s cute.”

“You’re cuter.” Negan rasped and licked his ear. “Let’s go home and I’ll show you how cute you can get when you bop up and down like a bunny on my dick.”

Carl punched his arm. “Come on Negan.”

“No Carl. Why did we come in here? It’s always going to be no.”

“Fine I get it.” Carl marched out of the store.

Negan’s palm stayed open in cool air, no boyfriend to match his stride. He didn’t need Carl’s attitude to let him know he was an asshole.

The moon shined full and bright cascading off the gentle waves as Negan drank whiskey on the balcony alone that night wondering what he did right to work at a profitable company and have a guy like Carl by his side.

Closing the door he saw Carl lying in bed his shirt riding up to reveal his white pale toned stomach. Crawling into bed he snuggled next to a stiff body that turned but didn’t push him away. 

“Carl you know why we can’t have a pet.”

“We can hire someone to watch her when we leave town.”

“Carl it’s more than that.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Carl’s breath didn’t still, a tell he was still awake and Negan’s guilt ate away at him as an hour passed.

“It’s lonely here alone. After you cursing out half the neighbors nobody wants to talk to me. You work, say you’re coming home at eight and come in at two. I cook for you, clean. Reheat your food when you don’t come home at the time you say you will. I’m patient, even when you worked overtime on our Anniversary.”

“Carl.”

“I’m not guilting you Negan. It’s just I’ve fought hard for you. Dad and Michonne hated you. I imagined a lot of shared dinners and time off and I understand why it’s not happening but it’s not easy.”

“The day my life changed was when I ordered a smoothie and a clumsy ass college student dumped his all over me.”

Carl grinned. “My best day was dumping a smoothie on myself and a feeble old man and he offered to buy me a replacement shirt for my mistake and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Negan pinched Carl’s sides savoring his soft laughter. When skinny legs wrapped around his waist and grinded against him he didn’t know which sound Carl made was sweeter. He knew what he had to do.

Carl went to make himself breakfast. Negan’s made early that morning for the road. He traced a finger along their wedding photo on the fridge and decided to fry an egg. He had to clean and get Negan’s oil changed in one of the cars and go to the grocery store as well, he was one lucky man.

The door clicked open and he went to it. Negan smiled at leaned back. “Hey oh!” He cheered carrying a pet carrier. 

“You did not!”

Negan kissed his lips tasting the minty toothpaste from it. “I did.”

He sat on the couch and watched Carl sink to his knees and open the cage. “Hoppy!” He exclaimed at the bunny as he snuggled it to his face. “She’s too cute Negan!”

Negan knew one cutie sure was and pet the rabbit before patting his boy’s head and kissing him all tongue diving in.

“Why did you decide to do this?”

Negan hugged him tight. “I’ve put you through a lot of shit like you having to admit to your daddy you’re into daddies.”

Carl hit his chest. “Shut up!”

“All I ever want to do is make you happy like you’ve made me and we fought hard to be together. I see the snickers and stares. People think you’re init for money or think I’m too old and it never gets to you. When were together you stand proud by me and I want you to have something to cuddle when I’m not here. Just as long as I’m always the cuter one.”

“Always.” Carl promised with another kiss.

“Now how about we spend the day getting to know her?”

“Really? No work?”

Negan turned off his phone and wrapped a hand around Carl’s shoulder and rubbed ears of a furry bunny

“No work baby, you’re all that matters at the end of the day.”

Carl snuggled into Negan’s large frame. Sometimes he liked to think his mom made all this happen from up above. Made sure he was clumsy and made him spill that smoothie. Maybe she was responsible for days off with a new bunny too.


End file.
